Bedroom
The Bedroom is the first memory/level in The Joy of Creation: Story Mode. This is the easiest level in the whole game. You play as young Nick in this level. Controls Press Spacebar to stand up or sit down. Click LeftMouseButton to interact with objects. Click and hold LeftMouseButton while sitting down and looking up to pretend to sleep. Gameplay You will begin the level by sitting down in your crib. To stand up, press spacebar while hovering your cursor over a certain side of your crib (For example, pressing Spacebar while looking at the left side of the crib makes you stand near the left side). While sitting down, Hold LMB while looking upwards to pretend to sleep. Click and hold LMB over the curtains to close them. Releasing the LMB will automatically open the curtains Click LMB while hovering your cursor over the lamp to turn it on or off. The player must also survive until 6 A.M., defending themselves from the four Ignited Animatronics. Each animatronic behaves and attacks in a different style. The player must also manage their sanity level. The player can check their current sanity by glancing at the device on the wall next to the main door, which starts out green, but goes to yellow, then orange, and finally red, as sanity decreases. Sanity maintains while looking directly at the lamp, and decreases by looking directly at the animatronics or sleeping unnecessarily. However, at around 5 A.M., the player's sanity will be reduced to the "red" state, and looking at the lamp will not bring the player back up from this state. Running out of sanity will result in a game over, where your screen fades out and you wake up in the middle of a forest, followed by Ignited Golden Freddy appearing as well as the text: "COME BACK". Animatronic Behaviors Ignited Freddy will appear at the window with two stages. The first stage will have his arm next to the tree. If you see his face staring directly at you through the window, close the curtains and keep them closed until you hear him leave. Ignited Freddy will not enter his third phase if Ignited Bonnie has just opened the door. Once the window is open and he is inside, he resides on the opposite side of the crib until he jumpscares the player, either by waiting or by looking at him. Ignited Bonnie will knock on the door in front of you three times in a row. If he knocks on the door a third time, you must immediately turn off the lights and sit down in your crib before he opens the door. Be warned, sometimes Ignited Bonnie can attempt to trick the player by knocking twice only but prove no harm. Ignited Chica comes from the closet, but, unlike Ignited Bonnie, gives a much quieter warning to her attack and the only sound audible is the doors creaking. When she peeks out of the closet, the player must turn off the lights and NOT be sleeping. If none of these requirements are met, she will scare the player, stunning them. If it is 5AM or your sanity level is red, then her jumpscare will be lethal to you. Ignited Foxy is underneath the player's crib, and will make scraping noises to warn of his attack. When the player sees Ignited Foxy's hook on the crib, they must quickly sleep to make him go away. He will not attack the player unless looked at, but will never go away until the player sleeps. Another way to tell he's there is that, near the window, his hand will stretch out. Category:Levels